1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image data process apparatuses and image data process programs that perform a process of selecting the image data.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, users sometimes edit image data that has been photographed by digital cameras to record it to storage media such as CD-Rs, and operate a reception terminal machine (an image data process apparatus) installed at a photographic print shop by inserting the CD-Rs, so that the print order is set, for example. In this case, for example, the user himself operates the reception terminal machine to select the desired image data from among various image data recorded in the CD-Rs while seeing thumbnail images displayed on the reception terminal machine for the print order. Recently, as the volume of the storage media increases, however, the number of the image data to be recorded on the storage media also increases. Accordingly, it has been difficult to select image data to order from among various image data recorded in the CD-Rs.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2001-283321, published on Oct. 12, 2001, discloses a reception terminal machine that performs the print order in accordance with the order information prerecorded in the storage media.
However, the above-described conventional reception terminal machine includes a problem to be shown below.
Specifically, it is very troublesome to record the order information into the storage media in advance at the reception terminal machine.